Far From Them
by historiangirl
Summary: Archie and Theresa got seperate from their team after an attack. In a place they are strangers, they have to work together if they want to survive and getting back to their team.
1. Chapter 1

I know, it make a while I didn't post any stories. Sorry for that.

So, I had this story in mind for a while, it took me time before I started to write it. I hope you'll like it.

I don't own Class of the titans.

* * *

(Theresa's POV)

''And one sound and we'll kill you.'' One warning. It's the only thing my kidnappers told me and another person. We're sitting on chairs, back to back; our wrists tie together, a bag on our head. Just by the hand holding mine, I can guess I'm tie to a boy. Who? I have no idea. I'm not even using my powers, the fear enveloping my body, making it impossible to move.

Discretely, he's writing in my hand. That's a N... There's an A... Here's an M... My name! He's asking my name. My heart is beating one mile at a second. I'm writing discretely my name on his hand, one letter at time.

I'm feeling better after I did it. I hope, I really hope he's going to 'tell' me his name. I want to feel the relief to not be alone with enemies, to have a friend with me around this chaos.

He's beginning to write his name. It begins with an A... follow by a R... There's a C... An H... Oh dear gods! My heart is beating faster, if that's even possible. It's almost getting out of my chest as it hurts me. He's finishing to write his name and I was right. I'm tie to Archie, this purple hair warrior. I'm not making any sound, not wanting to put my life in danger, but I'm crying. I'm crying in relief, in happiness. I'm pretty sure the kidnappers will think it's because of fear. Good thing.

It's seems so far and yet so close what we went through all this month. It's a hard winter since we arrived here, one month ago. After we won against Cronus, we all left New Olympia. We putted aside all our adventures, the gods, the mythological monsters... all but one thing: the hero in our blood. We helped; we saved a lot of people in our hometown. Our voluntary work was like our friendship: the best. Even Neil was 100% agree on this.

We heard this place needed a lot of help. We all agreed, happy to help, overjoyed to be back together. Before we left our home, some people warned us the place in question was very dangerous right now. Jay ordered us to bring our weapons there, just in case. In all his life, Jay never had the best idea ever. The second day we were there, as we were helping some people, a group of brigands jumped on us, the weapon on their hand. They were lucky, they didn't die that day. As for thanks us, the villagers did for us capes for helping us against the cold. I was surprise Neil was agreeing to wear one.

This mission of helping was hard on us mentally. It's wasn't rare that we found a corpse in the snow. Since we attacked the brigands, the enemies send to us a lot of their troupes. I remember one time, Archie was tired of all that and was very closer to snap out. During one night, he got away of us. We realised that in the morning. Atlanta was mad at him. She told us she tried to stop him but he knocked her out before he left. He came back some days later. The first thing he did was to apologize. He took Atlanta in his arms and kissed her. We could hear him whispering apologizes between his kisses. Atlanta told me later he passed all the night to whispering apologizes between kisses all over her.

After that experience, we learned many things, the first and the most important was to speak all together about anything that crossed our minds before we go to bed. It's was the best idea, since that day, we had the impression to be stronger. We helped a lot of people, a lot of villages. We always win, but today, I had the impression we lost.

Some bad guys jumped on us. These were more forceful than the ones we fought before. During the fight, I was too busy to fight a guy than I didn't see or feel one of them going behind me. He knocked me out. The rest, it's cloudy, like some part of a dream. A travel in a truck, some people took me out of it. I was wide awake the second they threw me on the snow without my cape on. It was so cold, like tiny knifes all over my skin.

Now, I'm tying to Archie, forced for saving my life to don't make a single sound. We're waiting. Seconds, minutes, hours? I don't know. Archie, sometimes, squeeze my hand for calming me; remind me I'm not alone.

''Time for us to leave, but watch out! There's micro here. One noise and it's over.'' I'm hearing the guy said before the door slam. We're all alone. I'm using my powers, way calmer than before. I'm checking for any bad guys around. I'm writing something in Archie's hand. One word. One single word, two simple letters. Go. That's my signal for him.

Bless the training we had, Archie is untying us faster and so silently, Atlanta should be proud. We're free. We're rising from our chair slowly and, after, we're taking off the bag on our head. I'm looking at Archie. Now, I'm sure at 100% it was Archie. I needed to see it with my eyes to be totally sure.

We're looking around us. We're in a small room, in the basement. It looks like a garage in fact. I'm glad there's no camera here but I'm still worry about the micro. Archie is going to the window, like a cat. As he's trying to open it, I find our capes and weapons on a small table. I'm taking them and I'm turning my gaze to Archie. The window is open. I'm smiling as I'm going closer to our escape. Archie is already outside and he's taking my hands to help me to escape. The air is cold and I give Archie his cape and his weapons. He's smiling.

We're running the faster we can. Archie's really fast, almost faster than Atlanta. We're stopping, away from their camp. Ours breathes are short, my waist is hurting me. Archie's starting to laugh. I'm looking at him, not understanding the reason.

''We... we did it.'' He's whispering and I'm looking at him with a surprise gaze. He's smiling like a little child before he run to take me in his arms. I'm screaming in surprise as he's spinning us. ''We did it!''

I'm starting to laugh too, realizing he was right. I return the hug and he stops to turn us. He's placing me back on the ground before looking me right in my eyes. I can see all the relief, all the happiness. I just wish deep inside me he was looking at Atlanta right now, not at me. I gasp in surprise and I'm taking Archie's arm.

''It's not over! They're coming!'' Without a sound, Archie is taking my wrist quickly and he's pulling me to the forest. We're running, jumping over roots. I'm looking time to time behind us and I'm starting to see them. ''Archie! They're- Whoa!''

Okay, I didn't expect Archie to pass quickly an arm around my waist and use his whip on the branches. I'm holding him with my arms around his neck and shoulders, trying to not screaming. I can levitate, it's true, but I hate flying like that. Atlanta already describe me the feeling she had the first time Archie did that to her. I got to say, it's really weird as sensation, having the impression to fly while you're almost hugging someone. Archie is taking a large turn and I have to close my eyes, it was a little too fast for me. He's dropping us on a clearing.

I must say, I'm surprise how fast and stubborn these guys are. In less than one minute, they found us back. I'm pulling out my nunchaku and Archie already have his whip ready to attack. I'm kind of glad none of these guys have a gun, but I do not like the kind of weapons they have right now. An arrow passed closer to us. So close, I'm pretty sure I heard it fighting the wind before it touched a tree.

As a signal, Archie is throwing a dangerous attack with his whip. It touched some of the bad guys. They're falling on the ground and their companions are running to us, weapons ready to kill us. We're fighting them like we're fighting Cronus' monsters: without mercy. My powers are in red alert. Why am I not surprise. I'm in the middle of a fight with Archie at my side and-

I'm having the impression all stop around me as I felt an intense pain in my back. I didn't hear the gasp of pain from my mouth. I heard a faint scream. It's screaming something, but I can't understand what. I feel my head so light right now. I'm closing my eyes as I'm feeling I'm falling in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews.

I don't own class of the titans.

* * *

I heard an arrow before Theresa gasped in pain. I'm turning quickly my gaze to my friend. She's not moving, her face showing her surprise, her confusion.

''Theresa!'' I'm screaming. She's moving a little, like if she drank a little too much. She's closing her eyes as she's falling on the ground, on her side. The blood from her back is soiling the purity of the snow. She's not moving, not a centimeter. The madness takes place of the surprise inside of me.

Like a blur in my memory, I can't remember clearly what I've done. I know the snow and I were red all over when I came back to myself. I'm taking my breath before I run to Theresa. I'm checking faster for a parcel of life in her.

''Oh, thank the gods.'' I'm saying with a sigh of relief as I'm falling next to her. She's still alive... but for how long? I'm hearing a whine and I'm quickly going to that direction. Well, well, well. One of these guys I attacked is still alive. I'm going to him.

''Please... mercy...'' I'm laughing at him. My gaze is scaring him, I can see that. I bet it's because of how I'm looking at him. I'm pretty sure it's blank of emotions minus the pure madness.

''Mercy? For what? You and your band never had mercy. Anyways, can you tell me where we are? I'll help you after.'' He's smiling in relief and happiness. Poor fool.

''S-sure. Villages... names... nature-''

''I know! The villages here have names related to nature. What's the name of the closer village?'' I'm asking, quite impatient. No need to tell me what I already know.

''Rivers. There.'' He's pointing back to me. Dear gods, Rivers is way to the West than where I and the others were attacked. I'm smirking and I'm hearing him gasping in fear. I'm sure he saw me taking out a small knife.

''Thanks for the information. Well-''

''Please! You said-''

''I know what I said. I'll help you... to get rid of this pain forever.'' I'm saying before I lower faster the knife in his heart. He's screaming in pure horror. He dies and I'm cleaning my knife with the snow.

I'm walking to Theresa. I'm taking her in my arms delicately and I'm taking her away from the mess I made.

After many minutes of walking, I'm finally seeing a village. Damn, I know some of the villages here are pretty poor but, dear me. This village has some of his houses destroy and I'm not talking about the smell. I'm walking inside the village, Theresa still in my arms. Many people are looking at me and Theresa with a panic look. An old woman is coming to my direction and I stop walking.

''Rivers is a pacific village. If you're here to fight us and to bring dead-''

''No! You're wrong! My friend was almost killed. I need help to save her. Please.'' I'm begging.

I was surprise they're thinking I was going to attack them, especially with Theresa in my arms. Well, it's maybe the fact I'm almost all covered in blood. I'm hearing a surprise gasp at my right and I'm looking at this direction. I'm seeing a woman coming closer to me and Theresa. She has the face white, like she saw a ghost and she's looking like she's going to fall unconscious.

''These capes... They're from Leafter, right?'' She's asking and I'm nodding. I bet it's the color of the capes or the brooch we're using to keep them in place that helped her to recognize the provenance of the capes.

''Leafter doesn't give capes like that, without a good reason. Who are you and what did you do to have these capes?'' The old woman is asking me and I'm sighing.

''My name is Archie and this is my friend Theresa.'' I'm saying as I'm raising a little Theresa to show her. ''We were with our five friends. We saved Leafter one month ago against bad guys.'' I'm explaining and I'm hearing some reactions: surprise, happiness, admiration.

''You're from the Seven Titans. We're so happy to have you in our village.'' The old woman is saying with admiration and I'm raising an eyebrow. The _Seven Titans_? Well, it's the first time I hear that nickname. I wonder how the guys are going to react to it. ''Come to my house. I'll help you curing her.''

I'm smiling and she's guiding me to her house. I'm coming inside and, I don't want to be mean, but it looks like my grandmother's cottage.

''It's a nice house.'' I'm saying, trying to stay polite and she's giggling.

''You're a nice man. Follow me. Are you ok to climb the stairs with her in your arms?''

''Sure, no problem.'' I'm saying before we're walking upstairs. Theresa is almost light as a feather, so it wasn't a trouble to climb the stairs. She's opening a door and she let me coming inside.

''Place her on the bed, lying on her side where she's no wounded. Oh, don't forget to take off the cape.'' I'm nodding and I'm laying Theresa on the bed, on her stomach. I'm taking off her cape. Oh ho! The cape is ripped because of the arrow. She's going to be mad.

''So, where do I place it?'' I'm asking her, showing the cape. She's pointing to a chair closer to the door. I'm going there and I'm placing the cape on it. I'm taking off my cape and placed it next to Theresa's.

''Oh, poor girl. I'll call a man to stable her temperature later with heat body.'' Say what!? I'm turning so fast to look at her. I'm so sure the surprise is all over my face.

''What!? No! No way! I'll do that!'' She's raising her eyebrow with a smile and I'm slowly blushing. ''Err, sorry for my reaction, but I don't trust the men in here. Sorry.''

It's true. I'm a guy, I can tell what other guys could want to do to a girl like Theresa. There's no way in hell I'm going to accept it. Also, I'm pretty sure Jay will kill me if that happen.

''It's alright, I understand. Could you leave the room for some minutes the time I cure her?''

''Sure.'' I'm answering faster, leaving the room. I don't want to be in the same room as her if she's going to be- Anyways, I'm waiting outside, next to the door. I'm thinking about the guys, Atlanta... I really hope they're alright. After all, the enemies knocked me down before they kidnapped me, so I have no idea in which state they are right now. I just hope none of them are wounded.

Some minutes later, the old woman is opening the door and she's signing me to come in.

''How's she?'' I'm asking as I'm coming inside. If something happen to Theresa, I better start doing my own tomb.

''She'll survive. Sit on the bed, the shirt off.'' She's saying and I'm jumping.

''What! Why?'' She's smiling and she's showing me some bandages.

''Well, to see if you're injure.'' She's explaining with a smile and I'm giggling nervously. I really need to calm down. She's only trying to help me.

''Oh, err, sorry.'' I'm saying before I went to the bed. I'm sitting on the bed and I'm taking off my shirt. Oh ho, I didn't notice I have injuries on me. Thank gods, they look only minor.

''Looks like I was right. Don't move.'' I'm taking a breath as she's disinfecting the injuries. The most hurtful was the big one on my arm. I'm turning my head to look at Theresa. She's lying on her stomach, panting slowly, still unconscious. Her body is covering by a fur blanket.

''How's her injuries?'' I'm asking as she's banding my arm.

''I had to stitch the one on her back. The others are minor.'' She's saying as she's finishing to band my arm.

''Thanks.'' I'm saying as I'm placing a hand on my arm.

''Don't thank me. You already did so much for all of us in the East. Now, it's time to sleep. Take some strength.'' She's telling me as she's leaving the room. Her words are still playing in my mind and I so want to cry. I mean, we saved a lot of people, but I never thought we were making a difference.

I'm using the water on the bowl in the room to wash the blood off me. After, I'm lying on the bed and I'm going under the blanket. I'm bringing Theresa closer to me and I'm taking her delicately in my arms. Damn, she's having fever. I understand now why the old woman wanted to stabilise her temperature. I swear to the gods, that's going to be the weirdest night in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

I'm waking up slowly with an intense pain at my back. I'm groaning in pain and- Wait a sec! I'm feeling arms around me and a body against mine. Okay, I'm trying to not panic as I'm thinking it's maybe Jay. Yeah, I maybe fell asleep and he joined me to be sure I wasn't cold. Yeah, pretty sure it's-

Wait! Jay doesn't smell a mix of fights and old books. Jay smells like oceans. The one smelling like that is-

I'm opening my eyes faster and I'm seeing Archie's sleeping face. He seems to be peaceful and- Oh dear gods! Please, don't tell me he's naked. Wait, I'm topless- Oh, almost topless. I didn't see the bandage covering my chest. What in the hell happened?

I'm looking at him, hoping to find a clue. One part of his left arm is bandage. That only means we had a fight. Now, I'm remembering what happened yesterday. The kidnapping, the escape, the fight. Oh dear. You saved me Arch... But at what price?

I'm trying to turn, to get away from him but my back is hurting me to a point I can't move. I'm hitting him delicately on the chest and he's groaning. He's opening his eyes and smiling as he's closing them.

''Good morning.'' He's saying and I'm glaring at him.

''Don't you _Good morning_ me! What are you doing in the bed with me, almost naked?'' I'm saying with anger and he's opening his eyes with surprise.

''Err, okay? Waking up in the wrong side? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?'' He's asking with an eyebrow rising and I'm sighing.

''Only the fight after we escaped. I can't remember after that. Did I fall unconscious?'' I'm asking and he's shaking his head in a way to tell me I was right and wrong in the same time.

''An arrow hit you. You were hurt. I took you to the closer village and they cured you. They were to ask to a man to keep your temperature correctly but I didn't trust them. Err, did I do something bad?'' He's asking after his explication. I'm smiling in happiness and relief as I'm letting out a giggle with his face.

''No, don't worry. You did perfectly. I'm sorry for my panic.'' I'm saying and he's smiling too.

''Don't mention it. If I were you, I would panic too. So, ready to get out of the bed?'' He's asking and I'm nodding. ''Okay. Stay in the bed for now. I can guess with a wound like the one you have is difficult to move. I'll help you.''

My god, did he blame himself for my wound? I'm surprise he wants to help me like that but with this wound, I'm not the one who'll reject his help.

He's getting off the bed. Guess I was wrong. He's only wearing his pants and maybe under his underwear, socks and his brace. He's placing on his shirt and he's going to my direction. He's helping me to sit and I'm holding his shoulders and back. Oh, by all the gods! The pain! I can't contain the sound of pain from my mouth.

''Ah, ah, ah! Archie! Easy!'' I'm crying in his ear, holding his shoulders hard.

''Sorry. There.'' I'm finally sitting on the bed and I'm losing my grip. ''I'll help you to place on your shirt, no comments from you.''

I'm sighing and Archie is taking my- What the- ''Archie, what happened to my shirt? It's ripped.''

He's looking quickly the shirt and by his face, I understand he knows how it was ripped. ''The arrow. Your cape is ripped too.''

My cape is- Oh, that's just great. Archie's placing my arms in the holes and raising it. Thank god, my shirt can be stretch and the collar is not small. He's slowly placing correctly my shirt. He's passing his hand on my neck before he's raising my hair out of the shirt.

''Okay, finally you were right. I almost didn't feel any pain. Thanks.'' I'm saying with a smile.

''It's nothing, Terry. Come on, I'll help you to go downstairs.'' He's taking my arm and placing it around his shoulders. He's taking me to the waist and raising me. He's guiding me to the door. He's looking at a chair and he's looking perplex.

''What's the matter?'' I'm asking and he's signing.

''It's probably nothing. I placed our capes on that chair yesterday. Maybe the old lady took them.''

''Yeah, may- Old lady?'' I'm asking and he's nodding, smiling.

''Right, I forgot to warn you. The owner of this house is an old lady. She's really nice.'' Archie's explaining as we're going downstairs. I'm smelling a small fire with something disgusting. Great, it's time for the nausea. We're arriving downstairs and an old lady is cooking something with an old cauldron under a fire. She's looking at us as she's hearing us arriving.

''Ah, good morning. I'm glad to see you alright dear. Sit at the table; I'll give you a good meal. It'll give you energy.'' She's saying and Archie's guiding me to the table. He's helping me to sit and he's sitting next to me.

''Time to the fight!'' Archie and I are jumping in surprise and we're looking so fast next to us. A young boy with a cauldron on his head like a helmet is looking like he's going to fight. He's really adorable. He's looking at us and pointing at us with his eyes full of surprise.

''Erwin! Don't point at people. It's impolite.'' The old lady's saying to the young boy.

''But grandma, I know them. Especially the boy. He and his girlfriend with hair like fire saved me and mama from an attack.'' I swear to god, I never saw Archie turning livid so fast. He's looking like he's going to faint.

''Are... are you kidding me? From which village?'' Archie's asking with a shaking voice and Erwin's thinking about it.

''Fresta. You don't remember? Two men were to shot at me and mama and your girlfriend ran like wind. She knocked them and you went to us and asked if we're fine.'' He's explaining as he's miming what happened.

''Ah right, I remember. The young boy with his mother. Damn, I slept badly during days after that.'' Archie's saying, whispering under his breath his last sentence. I remember all of us slept pretty bad after the attack on Fresta. The enemies killed some children, which was so horrible to see.

''Yeah, you saved my grandchild and my daughter. I can't thank you enough for that.'' The old lady's saying as she's placing two bowls in front of us on the table. Archie and I are blushing before we're looking at the bowl. Well, I find the source of the bad smell.

I'm taking my spoon and eating the thing, whatever it is. Oh damn, the taste! It's so bad. I'm coughing up what I had in my mouth. I don't want to be disrespectful but it was that or I was going to be sick. I'm hearing a giggle and I'm looking at the old lady.

''I was wondering if you could eat that stuff. The taste is strong. We have a lot of difficulty to cook. It's winter and with all the attacks, you can guess how our cooking is.'' She's saying with a smile.

''Yeah, I understand. It's- Oh, for heaven sake! Archie!'' I don't want to believe my eyes. Archie is eating that thing like it was absolutely normal.

''What? I grew up in a military base. I ate worst.'' I'm holding back a giggle when he did a disgusting face. ''Okay, that thing is closer to be the worst.''

''I need to go outside.'' I'm saying as I'm trying to stand up. Archie is hurrying to help me and I'm seeing a wood cane in front of me as I was to go to the door. I'm looking down and I'm seeing the young boy.

''Use it. More useful.'' I'm smiling and I'm taking it. Oh gods, I just notice. This maybe four years old boy doesn't have his left leg after the knee. Now I understand why Archie turned livid when he saw the young boy.

''Also, I noticed your cape was damage, so I sewed it.'' The old lady is saying as she's giving me back my cape.

''Thank you.'' I'm saying with a smile and she's shaking her head.

''Don't thanks me. Just be careful.'' I'm nodding before I leave the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Theresa is leaving the house with some difficulties. I really want to help her right now but I think it's best for her to try to conquer the pain by herself. Speaking of conquer; I have to conquer my fears right now. Seeing this young boy remind me what happened at Fresta.

Atlanta and I did save that boy with his mother. I guided them faster outside the city but the woman was worrying for her husband. She asked me to find a man with a kind of triskele on the wrist. I think that what she said as she showed me the symbol on her own wrist, three interlocked black spirals. I promised her I'll try to find him.

After we won against the enemies, we all looked around for helping survivors. We saw many people dead or agonising. The quarters of the victims were children. That's why none of us could sleep peacefully. It's was difficult for me but I looked on each wrist of the men. When I found him, he was agonising, the lower part of his body under a wall on the ground. I told him his wife and boy were alive and saved. He thanked me and gave me a pendant, telling me if I saw again his wife, to give it to her. It's his way to tell her he died.

Fresta was so hard on me than two days later, I ran away from the team. I needed to get away, to think alone. I still remember I woke up accidentally Atlanta by opening the door of the place we were. I never saw her begging me to stay, to not leave the team. She looked desperate. I regretted to knock her down, but I knew she wasn't going to let me go. I took a lot of time to think, I think some days. I was so nervous when I came back to the team. I was afraid of their reactions. I apologized and I saw in their eyes they all understood why I did that. I looked at Atlanta and I still remember how hurtful she looked. I took her in my arms and I kissed her, whispering one and hundred apologizes between my kisses. I remember I cried during that night, feeling ashamed that I hurt Atlanta and glad she forgave me. I could only apologize to her until she whispered in my ear that if she was me, she would do the same thing.

I still have that pendant of that man in my pocket. I so wanted to forget about it. I almost fainted when I recognized this boy.

I'm jumping when I heard him falling on the ground. I didn't notice he lost his leg. I wonder how he lost it.

''You're alright?'' I'm asking as I'm going next to him.

''Yeah. I have difficulty with my new leg.'' He's explaining and I'm raising an eyebrow.

''Really? Grab my shoulder, hold on it and stay up on your feet.'' I'm commanding and he's nodding. He's doing exactly what I asked. No wonder why he's falling on the ground. His _new leg_ is not in the same length as his other leg, it's too high. I'm taking my whip and I'm adjusting his wood leg.

''What are you doing mister?'' He's asking. Oh dear gods, mister? That make a while I didn't hear a child calling me like that.

''Please, call me Archie. I'm just adjusting your new leg. Done. Test it.'' I'm telling him and he's testing it. By his excited face, I guess it's perfect.

''It works! Grandma, look! It works!'' He's saying with a big smile. He looks like a kid in a candy shop. His grandmother's smiling.

''I see. Good.'' She's saying before she continued to cook a little.

''Hey, kiddo. I need to see your mother. Know where she is?'' I'm asking and he's nodding.

''At the street. Follow me.'' He's saying, guiding me to the door. I had to stop him and dress him up. I mean, it's freaking cold outside. He's guiding me to a woman talking with another woman. Oh dear, that's her. Her friend is leaving when she saw us coming. ''Mama!''

She's turning to her son's voice and gasping in surprise when she saw me. I'm coming closer, a little embarrassing. ''Hello m'dam. I don't know if you remember-''

''I remember you. You are the boy who saved us, me and my son. I did recognise you at the street yesterday but I was afraid to talk to you.'' She's telling me and- How did she recognized me?

''How did you know I was the one who saved you?'' I'm asking and she's coming closer to me. She's rubbing my head and I'm giggling a little.

''Your hair. You're the only one around here to have this color.'' Ah, right. My hair. Pretty easily to find how I am.

''Well, my friends and I found your husband in Fresta.'' I'm saying and she's gasping in surprise, her eyes full of hope. Oh, I hate to break down hope like that.

''So?'' She's asking and I'm taking her hand. I'm placing inside her husband's pendant. She's looking the pendant and I'm really afraid she'll faint. ''No... please, tell me it's a nightmare. NO!'' She's falling on her knees to my surprise and she's starting to cry uncontrolled. Oh shit, what I have done?

''I'm sorry. I really am. I-'' She's stopping me by holding my arms, looking at me right in the eyes.

''What happened? Who killed him?'' She's really scaring me. I'm taking a breath.

''I found him half crushed by a wall. He was alive when I found him and he was glad than you and your son are alive. Err, I guess it's the enemy who killed him. Listen-'' I can't finish my sentence. I'm hearing a scream. Theresa's scream. ''Theresa!''

I'm running the fastest I can. She maybe falls on her back and she can't move. Yeah, probably that. I'm turning to an empty street and I swear to god, I never in my life wanted to kill someone so hard.

Theresa is lying on the ground, her cape hiding her body minus her head and feet. She's shaking in fear. A man is closer to her. I swear, by his look, he's about to rape her. He's looking at me.

''Well, well, well. I knew the gang captured two of you but I didn't expect it to be you the second one.'' He's saying and I'm taking out my whip. ''You want to attack me?''

''Get away from her or I'll kill you!'' I seriously mean it. I won't let anyone raping one of the girls of the team, no way in hell. He's laughing and looking at me.

''In a pacific village like this one? How do you want to-'' He's stopping talking the second someone threw a pitchfork between me and him. ''Who threw that?''

''I did!'' A woman is shouting. A good part of the village is around us, improvise weapons in their hands. They are looking mad. I hope it not because I'm about to fight.

''Enough of your gang around here!'' A man is yelling and they're all screaming after him, showing they're with him. I'm guessing faster they're talking about the man in front of me. He's pushing me away, making me fall on the snow. My vision is a little blurry since the push and the fall make me a little confuse, but I'm sure the villagers are running after that man. So much for a pacific village.

''Archie!'' Theresa's calling. I'm shaking my head and I'm running to her.

''Theresa. Are you alright?'' I'm asking and she's shaking her head.

''No. My back. So hurt-'' She's almost fainting. I'm shushing her.

''It's okay. I'm taking you back to the house.'' I'm saying as I'm passing a hand on her back. What the- I'm taking faster my hand off her back as I'm feeling something damp. I'm looking at my hand and... blood? She's bleeding. Oh no, her wound re-open.

I'm taking her in my arms and I'm running to the house of the- Oh, looks like the old lady is already outside, at her door. Her grandson is next to her.

''Grandma! The hero is wound.'' He's saying as he pointed at me and Theresa. I'm looking at Theresa and I'm realizing she already fall unconscious.

''Erwin, I see it. No need to point. Come in, quick.'' The old woman is signing me to come inside. I'm entering the house faster. ''Youna! We have someone injured!''

Ah, I never really remember how the dying man in Fresta called his wife. She's coming downstairs faster, looking panicked.

''Mother! The villagers are going to kill that man and- Oh dear! Come quick. Erwin, wait in the kitchen. Don't go outside.'' She's commanding and I'm following her upstairs with Theresa in my arms. I'm placing her on the bed, on her stomach and I'm taking off her cape.

''You can easily clean it on the snow.'' The old lady told me when she saw the cape. ''Also- you better leave the room and go back to my grandson.''

I'm raising an eyebrow before I notice Theresa's clothes are rip. I knew that man tried to rape her. I'm nodding and I'm leaving the room. I'm going downstairs and I'm hearing the young boy talking to himself.

''She doesn't want to explain. She knows I'm old enough. I want to know what happened. I want to help the hero down. I-''

''Maybe not a good idea, especially if you hate blood.'' I'm saying and he's screaming in surprise, jumping high. Damn, I have the impression to see Atlanta when I made her jump when she's deep in thoughts.

''Don't scare me! I'm a brave warrior. The best.'' He's saying and I'm sighing. I'm sitting at the table.

''The best warrior, eh? I don't want to be mean but it takes a lot to be a warrior. How do you feel about hurting bad guy?'' He's thinking and smiling.

''They are bad. I'm going to hit them and maybe place them in the corner without dinner.'' I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Ah, the sweet innocence of a child. How much would I give to have mine back.

''Nice idea, even if I'm sure it won't work. How do you feel about blood?'' I'm asking and he's shaking his head.

''I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!'' I'm smiling before I'm standing up and going to the door. ''Mama said to stay inside.''

''I know, I heard. I just want to clean something with the snow.'' I'm explaining and I'm starting to clean my hands and Theresa's cape. When I'm done, I'm closing the door and placing my cape and Theresa's on the coat hanger.

''Why you're asking about blood?'' He's asking and I'm sighing.

''Because a warrior saw a lot of blood. We even helping to make it flow.'' I'm explaining and he's looking worry.

''Why? Why making blood?'' I'm shrugging as I'm sitting at the table. He's coming in my direction and he's signing to me he wants to sit on my laps. I'm taking him in my arms and placing him on my laps.

''We don't have the choice. Either it's them or us. Trust me, it's a very bad world. Don't wish to be a warrior.'' I'm saying and he's smiling.

''Yeah, I'll be a protector. A protector doesn't make blood but protect who he loves.'' He's saying and I'm giggling, hugging him. He's really a sweet boy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

While we're waiting for the girls to finish upstairs, I'm playing a little with Erwin. We're stopping when we saw his mother coming downstairs.

''Is she alright?'' I'm asking and she's nodding, staying in the middle of the stairs.

''Yes, don't worry. She's conscious and her wound is close. Come, she wants to speak with you. Erwin, better stay here for now. We'll come back faster.'' She's saying and he's pouting.

''Not fair!'' He's saying as he's staying at the table. Poor little guy. I'm shaking my head before I'm following his mother. We're going in the room and Theresa is looking at my direction as I'm going inside. I'm smiling.

''Hey. How you're doing?'' I'm asking and she's groaning.

''My back hurt so much. Arch, we need to leave the village soon.'' She's saying and I can read in her eyes she got a vision.

''But, you can't. Not right now. Your wound is not completely cure and your clothes are all ripped.'' The young woman is saying. I have to agree with her, we're not ready to leave right now. More, Theresa is so livid, that really scare me. I'm afraid she'll die if we leave the village right now.

''But we must. We're in danger and we must find back our team. Please, you must let us go.'' Theresa's saying back. She's right too. I don't know what she saw, but if the village is in danger, we must leave it to protect it. After all, they're after us.

''For her wound, I think you can take care of it, right?'' The old lady is asking. Took me some second to understand she was speaking to me.

''Eh, err, right, I'll be fine to cure it faster.'' I'm saying, even if in my mind I'm seriously debating about the way I could cure her. After all, I'm a warrior, not a doctor.

''Good. I'll give you some things to help you more. For her clothes, I think Olwyn's dress will be perfect.'' The old lady is saying before she left the room. Her daughter is jumping and gasping in surprise.

''What! Mother!'' The young lady is shouting in anger and surprise before she's sighing.

''Who's Olwyn?'' Theresa's asking before I could. The lady is looking at us, looking really closer to cry.

''My late sister. She was killed two months ago by the enemies. Our mother prepared her a dress for her engagement.'' She's explaining. Now, I understand why she reacted like that. I can be in her shoes, if someone very closer to me died, I'm not sure I'll be happy to see something they owned to be giving to a stranger.

''Still, I'm the one who did it, I can choose to who I'm going to give it!'' The old lady is saying, coming back with something blue.

''Really. Olwyn's dress. Mother-''

''You have other things to remember your sister.'' The old lady's showing to us the dress and- Oh my god. And I thought our cape was amazing. The dress looks like it's make of a river.

''Wow. The dress is beautiful. I-I can't wear it.'' Theresa's saying, looking sorry. The two women are looking at her with a surprise gaze, me include. And I thought she would be agreed.

''Why not?'' The young woman is asking and Theresa is looking at her.

''Well, you don't seem to agree that I wear it.'' Theresa is explaining and I got to admit, she's right.

''Oh, that. I was just surprise. Anyways, you almost have the same physic my sister had. Me, I'm a little too big.'' The woman is explaining and her mother is laughing.

''And me, I'm too big and short. Come on, we'll help you to put it on.'' The old woman is saying and I'm going to the door.

''I'm going to see Erwin. I don't think he's so happy to be left alone.'' I'm saying before I go downstairs. As I'm expected, he's sitting at the table, pouting. ''Erwin?''

He's turning to look at me and he's not even giving a smile. ''Why mommy won't let me see her?''

I'm smiling as I'm going on my knees in front of him. I'm holding on my hands his wrist. ''Well, she wasn't in a state that allow her to see kids right now. Don't worry, you will see her soon. Trust me.''

He's passing his hand under his nose and he's nodding. Whoa! I really didn't expect him to hug me. His arms are around my neck. I'm smiling and I'm hugging him back.

''Aww! You're so cute together.'' Oh, please, for the love of- I completely forgot Theresa. I'm breaking the hug and looking at the stairs. Oh dear gods... Theresa is really pretty in that dress.

''Wow! Like a goddess!'' Yeah, this little boy is really impressed by Theresa. I'm giggling as they're bringing Theresa to the table.

''So, still hurt at the back?'' I'm asking and she's nodding.

''Yes, but, like I said, we need to leave soon.'' Theresa's saying and the little boy hugs her without warning. ''Ow! Ow, ow, ow! My back! My back!''

I'm taking off quickly Erwin of Theresa. Poor her, with her wound, I'm pretty sure it was really hurtful. ''Erwin, she has a very hurtful wound on her back. You hurt her with your hug.'' I'm telling him and he's looking so sad.

''Didn't want! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I don't want you to leave.'' He's saying as he's starting to cry. I'm shushing him as I'm rocking him.

''But if we don't leave soon, they'll kill everyone in the village!'' Theresa's yelling and- Wait, what!

''What!?'' Me and the two ladies are screaming in surprise, looking quickly at her. Erwin is stopping all movements and hugging me with fear. Theresa is quickly placing her hands on her mouth. So, that's what she saw. I understand now why she wanted we leave the village so badly.

''Why everyone will die?'' Erwin is asking with a voice full of fear and his mother is sighing.

''I heard a rumor saying that you can see the future. It's true? You're a Wicca?'' Youna is asking. Thanks the gods, she didn't ask if Theresa is a witch. The last time someone asked her that, Theresa beat him. She's taking a breath.

''Yeah, I am. My mother was a Wicca. The rumor is true; I can see the future, especially if a mortal danger is closer. You must trust me.'' She's explaining and the two ladies are nodding.

''Tell us what to do and we will.'' The old lady is saying and Theresa's smiling.

''When you'll see them, tell them the truth. Tell them by which direction we left the village. Don't lie.'' Theresa is saying and- wait! That's mean-

''Theresa, are you sure? These guys are almost as many as an army and we won't be really faster with your wound.'' I'm saying and she's giving a sad smile.

''I know Arch, but if they lie, they're going to kill them all because they didn't help them. You have to trust me.'' She's saying to me and I'm sighing.

''We're still playing with fire, right?'' I'm saying with a smile and Theresa is giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

After the old lady explained the entire situation to the villagers, we're starting to leave. Erwin wasn't the only one sad to see us leave. I can understand, having us here was like a ray of hope.

''This is it. Are you sure you don't want us to lie?'' The old lady is asking. Theresa, keeping herself up on her feet by her cane, is nodding.

''Yes, especially if you want that village to survive. We won't die against them, I promise.'' She's promising. I wonder if she's serious. After all, these guys are really dangerous. Anyways, looks like the villagers are feeling calmer after Theresa's promise.

''Be careful and find back your team.'' The old lady is saying before we're leaving the village. We're walking in silence during some minutes.

''They were really nice.'' Theresa is saying and I'm smiling.

''Yeah, really. Oh gods, I can't believe I saw them back.'' I'm saying and I'm feeling Theresa is looking at me. Yup, she's looking at me like I'm crazy. ''What?''

''Saw them back? You're talking about Erwin and Youna?'' Theresa is asking and I'm nodding.

''Yeah. Remember the man I was looking in Fresta and was crushed down by a wall?'' I'm saying and by her shivering, I'm guessing she remembers. She nodding and I'm smiling. ''He was Youna's husband. He asked me to give her his pendant. Dear gods, I never thought she'll react like that.''

''Maybe. After all- Whoa!'' I'm jumping when I heard Theresa's falling on the snow. ''Ow, I'm ok. My back started to hurt me and I lost my balance.''

''Still. Give me that stick, you're going on my back.'' I'm seeing she's going to protest. Don't she dare. ''Theresa! No discussion. I don't want to see your wound re-open again.''

''Alright, alright. Just, don't make a drama.'' She's saying with a smirk. It took me some seconds before I got it. I'm glaring at her playfully.

''Very funny Drama queen.'' I'm saying before she's going on my back. I'm stabilising myself before we're continuing our walk. I'm feeling her trembling against me. ''You're alright?''

''My legs are freezing.'' She's saying. Yeah, I got to admit, if I wanted her on my back, she had to roll the bottom of her dress to the top of her thighs. It's more for her thighs I understand she's freezing; she's wearing boots that stop half of her leg.

''Even with your boots?'' I'm asking and she's giving me little sound of agreement. ''Sorry, but I have no idea for ya.''

''I know. It's just- Archie!'' She's griping my shoulder so fast, I'm jumping without realising it.

''What?!'' I'm asking even if deep inside me I know what scare her. They're closer. I'm not waiting for her answer; I'm sprinting in the forest. Better be hiding if they are following us. Oh god! I almost ran into a tree. Curse that snow. Looks like we're going to have a storm tonight.

''Arch, stop for a sec.'' Theresa is whispering in my ear and I'm stopping. She's placing a hand on a closer tree and concentrate. I'm guessing she's talking to the nymph in the tree. A little power she discovered while we were still at New Olympia. She's replacing her arm around my neck and she's smiling.

''So? What did it say?'' I'm asking and she's pointing in front of us, at our left.

''She says there is a cavern this way. We should be save there.'' She's saying and I'm smiling. I'm going to the direction she told me and we're finding that cavern. Well, if Theresa didn't tell me where to go, I'm not sure I'll even found it. Some of the trees and bushes hide the entrance.

I'm going there and I'm coming inside. It's a little cold inside, but at lease, we won't have to affront the storm. I'm placing Theresa on the ground. I think her back is really bordering her; she's sitting on her side.

''We need woods for fire. I'm coming back.'' I'm saying as I saw Theresa wrapping herself in her cape.

''Arch, use the dead branches on the ground. Don't hurt the nymphs.'' Theresa is saying with a shaking voice, looking in my direction and I'm nodding. I'm leaving the cavern but I'm trying to don't go too far away.

After some minutes, I found enough woods for a good fire and have some left if it wants to die. What the- I swear, I heard a woman whisper. Where did that come from?

''Hurry.'' I heard faintly and I'm looking everywhere. If the enemies started to use women to lure us-

''She'll die.'' I'm hearing behind me and I'm turning faster. I only see a tree. It's really weir- Wait! The trees here have nymphs in them. It's probably their voices I'm hearing.

''Who's dying?'' I'm asking and I'm waiting. I'm really nervous now. What if it's my mind playing tricks on me?

''Your friend.'' The whisper is saying and now, I'm panicking. They're talking about Theresa. With the woods in my arms, I'm running back to the cavern.

When I came inside, I'm seeing Theresa lying on the ground, shaking, unconscious. I'm throwing the woods in the other side of the cavern and I'm hurry next to her. Oh ho. I think she's beginning hypothermia. Well, that's what I'm thinking with her blue lips. She's still alive; I'm sure of it, but for how long?

I hurry to make a fire to make her warm. Curse the fact we all forget our PMR, I'm obligate to use rocks. Damn, I'll be the worst scout ever. I'm only making noise and some sparks, but not a fire. Come on, I saw Odie doing that a hundred time. I should-

Finally! I'm blowing on the fire to make it a little bigger. Good, now we'll be alright. I'm taking off Theresa's cape from her and I'm taking off mine. Oh god, chilly right now. I'm taking Theresa in my arms and I'm using our cape as blankets. She's slowly waking up.

''What- it is... Arch... So cold... so-'' I'm placing a finger on her lips, stopping her whispering.

''It's okay Theresa. Take some rest.'' I'm saying and she's closing her eyes. She's falling back in the sleep's claws. I'm trying to stay awake the longer I can. I mean, if the enemies are looking at us right now, I'll make sure they don't find us. I'm hearing Theresa taking a sharp breath.

''Hang on Theresa.'' I'm whispering as I'm bringing her trembling from closer to me. ''We'll survive, I promise.''

I'm looking at Theresa's face. Damn, she looks so sick, almost like she'll die. I'm passing a hand on her cheek and I'm feeling she's relaxing. I'll make sure she'll survive to the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Ow, my head. I'm waking up with a headache. I'm opening my eyes and I'm seeing I'm in a cavern. Ah, right. I remember yesterday. Now, I just need to- It's that Archie's cape on me with mine? I'm looking at the entrance of the cavern and I'm seeing Archie. He's looking deep in his thought.

''You'll freeze up without your cape.'' Oh my god, the second I started to talk, Archie jumped like I hit him on the back. He's turning faster to look at me and he's taking a breath.

''Damn, you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't worry, I'll be fine without my cape for now. It's just a bit chilly this morning.'' He's saying with a smile and looking at me with a concern look. ''How do you feel?''

''Better. Just a headache.'' I'm saying and I can see all the relief in Archie's eyes.

''You scare me to death yesterday. I thought you were dying.'' He's saying before I'm lowing my gaze, showing all my apologizes. He's sighing with a smile and he's going to what left of the fire. Looks like he made by himself a kind of bowl. ''Here, some water with some fruits. It's all I could find. The water is boiling snow if you want to know.''

''Oh, thanks.'' I'm drinking and eating, since I know Archie already did. After all, if he's already up, he must have time. I'm looking at him and I saw he's continuing to look outside.

''What are you doing?'' I'm asking. He's looking like Atlanta when she's analysing a prey to hunt.

''The enemies are closer. I heard them when I woke up.'' I'm gasping in panic and I'm hearing Archie giggling. ''No worry, they didn't see that cavern. It's well hiding by the bushes. Though, I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave right now. They're looking for a woman with a purple hair man.''

True, I forget quite a lot of time that purple hairs are quite rare here. I'm sighing and looking on the ground. Oh! I got an idea.

''Hey, Archie? Can you come here for a sec?'' I'm asking as I'm signing him to come closer. He's coming closer and he's sitting next to me. ''Close your eyes, please.''

''Theresa-''

''Please. Trust me.'' I'm saying before he could say anything. He's groaning and closing his eyes. Good. I'm taking something from the ground and placing it all over my palms. I'm smirking before I'm starting to place it on Archie's hair. I can't say I'm surprise to see him jolt like that.

''Hey! What the- What's on your hands?'' He's asking me after he grabbed my wrist. I'm smiling and pointing by look what the fire left behind it.

''Ash and charcoal. I'm trying to dry your hair with what I have around me. If you have a better idea, I'll be happy to hear about it.'' I'm saying and he's sighing with a smile.

''Farewell, purple.'' He's saying and I'm continuing until his hair is jet-black. Whoa, so weird after seeing him with purple hair during almost 3 years.

''You kind of cute with black hair.'' I'm saying as a joke and he's glaring playfully at me.

''Very funny. So, should we go now or we wait for some time here?'' Archie's asking me and I'm looking at the bushes.

''Archie, bring me next to the bushes, please.'' I don't have to explain, he understands faster. He's taking me in his arms and bringing me closer to the bush. I'm taking a breath before I close my eyes and concentrate.

Telepathically, I'm talking with the nymph closer. She's telling me all I need to know about the enemies closer and in which direction they are heading. I'm opening my eyes and I'm looking at Archie with a smile.

''We can go. I know where to go to avoid them.'' I'm saying and Archie is nodding, knowing he can trust me. I'm getting on his back and he's stabilising himself before we're leaving the cavern.

I'm guiding Archie trough the forest, avoiding a lot of the enemies. I'm shaking with the cold. My legs are freezing.

''Hey, Theresa. Try to use your magic to place our cape over your legs.'' Archie's proposing and I'm trying. Looks like it work. Oh, good. ''Good thing it work.''

''Yeah.'' I'm saying with a smile, hugging him. I can't wait to find back the others. It will be- ''Archie!''

Again with these enemies. They're really closer and- Whoa! Totally didn't expect Archie to run in the brush. He's letting me to leave his back and he's taking me in his arms. Ow, ow, ow. Damn, I won't be able to stay on my feet for too long.

''Archie, my back is really hurting me. I can't stay up too long.'' I'm saying and- Wait, is he smirking? He's placing his hand on my mouth and- Oh gods! I understand now why he muted me. If he didn't, I would be screaming in surprise. He's falling on the snow, on his back, but he's forcing me to follow him.

''Sorry for that, drama queen.'' He's whispering as he's taking off his hand from my mouth. Yeah, like he's really sorry for that. ''We need to stay hiding for now. Would you kiss me?''

''What!? Have you lost your mind!? No way in hell!'' I'm almost yelling as he's signing me to keep quiet. My god, what was his idea?

''I wasn't saying a real kiss. Damn, I was proposing an act.'' He's explaining and I'm raising an eyebrow. He totally lost me.

''You mean?'' I'm asking and- God! I'm almost jumping out my skin and I'm blushing furiously in the same time. I really didn't expect Archie to pass a hand behind my ear and down my neck.

''Let our hair down, it'll hide our face. After, we just making noise, our lips not touching at all.'' Ah, now I understand his plan. I'm taking a breath before I'm letting my hair out of my cape. Yeah, I got to admit, he was right by saying it's hiding our face.

''Okay, I'm not so sure about the noises.'' I'm confessing and Archie is- why is he smirking?

''Need I make you moan or you can do it like a big girl?'' He's saying and I'm glaring at him.

''Archie! Don't you dare!'' I'm saying as I'm hitting his arm. He's placing his arms like he's saying he surrenders.

''Don't worry; I wasn't going to do that. Ready? They are closer.'' He's saying as we starting to hear them coming closer. I'm taking a breath and- Oh, for heaven sake. He's really not helping me with his fake moans. I'm closing my eyes and I'm trying to imagine I'm with Jay. I'm starting to make fake moans too and it's sound so wrong. I can feel Archie placing hesitantly his hands on my waist. I guess it's in case they found us. And, they found us.

''Whoa! Jackpot! Too bad they're not naked.'' Oh my gods, did that guy really said something like that. It's so- Oh gods! Curse that Archie. He's passing his hand behind my ear again. ''Wait! How come that girl have a Leafter's cape and a Rivers' dress?''

Oh damn, I forgot about that. My heart is beating a mile at second. ''In case you forget, marriage with people of different villages is quite common. Excuse me you two. We need to talk.''

I'm raising my head as Archie is placing a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. I can see he's nervous and I am too. At lease, I'm not worry anymore about the cape and the dress.

''We need to see your hair sir. It's very important.'' Well, I was right to dry Archie's hair. With one finger, he's lowering a little his hood to show them his hair.

''Oh, sorry for that. If you see a purple hair man with a woman, warn one of us. They're enemies.''

''We will.'' Archie's saying with a different voice. I think he's afraid they recognize his voice. They're leaving and we're both sighing in relief. ''Damn, that was close.''

''Really. By the way, how in hell did you know how to make me blush?'' I'm asking with an annoying and angry voice.

''You're not discrete with Jay. I saw him doing that a lot of time and each time, you're blushing redder than Atlanta's hair.'' I'm looking away, my cheek burning me and I'm putting.

''Right. You worst than me in the last news.'' I'm whispering as I'm rolling off of Archie. Oh god, a part of my back is not protecting by my cape and the snow is so good on my hurting back.

''Err, what? What do you mean by that?'' He's asking, completely confuse as he's sitting.

''Do you have any idea how you are when you are flirting with Lanta?'' I'm asking and he's doing the same things I did when he told me about Jay. Guess I'm right.

''Point taken. Ready to go?'' He's asking and I'm closing my eyes.

''In a sec. The cold is so good on my back.'' I'm answering. Damn, I almost moan my answer. I'm hearing a giggle.

''I see that. Don't stay lying too long. Your back will freeze.'' He's saying and I guess he's right. I'm opening my eyes and looking at Archie.

''True. I'm ready.'' I'm saying and Archie is rising. He's taking off the snow of him and he's going on my direction. He's helping me to sit and I'm going on his back. He's stabilising himself before we leave.

I'm telling Archie discretely if I feel enemies closer. Right now, we're alright, walking to the East. I hope we'll find soon our team. I really miss them. I couldn't help but sniffed in sadness.

''A problem drama queen?'' Archie is asking and I'm hiding my face on his shoulder.

''I miss the guys. I really want to leave this place. I can't take it anymore.'' I'm confessing and I'm feeling Archie stop walking. He's sighing.

''I miss them too but it won't help Theresa. You're a fighter, I thought-'' We're hearing a terrible scream. We're both lightly jumping in surprise. No need to be a genius to know what happened. Deep inside me, I felt it was going to happen before we heard the scream. The enemies killed an innocent person. Again. I'm trembling in fear as tears fall down like cascades.

''I can't take it anymore Arch. I begin to feel it before it happen. What will happen next? They'll kill us? Torture us to death? Beating-''

''Stop! Theresa, don't think about that! Know what? Take a good breath, think about... err, I don't know... kittens! Or anything you find cute. Just, try to relax... Please.'' I can feel in Archie's voice I started to scare him and making him nervous.

''Sorry. I'll try.'' I'm saying as my cries started to calm too. I'm trying to do what he told me to do and... it's not easy. ''Sorry, I can't. Everytime I close my eyes, I saw bad things. I saw-''

Oh dear gods. I don't remember the last time I was so dizzy. ''You saw what?'' Archie is asking.

''Enemies... dancing-'' My mind is so sleepy right now, I can't make a coherent speak.

''Wait, what? Theresa? Are you alright?'' Archie is asking me as he turned quickly his gaze to me. ''Oh no, please. Don't tell me you're having a fever. Wait a sec.''

He's placing me against a tree and he's looking inside a little bag on his belt. I can't help but I cough, not a little. It's a wave of coughs I can't seem to stop. Archie is caressing my back to help me to stop. Looks like it work. I'm talking a breath and he's sighing.

''I think we should stop right now. You're not in the state to continue. Here, take it. It should help you.'' Archie's proposing as he gave me a little bottle. I'm guessing it's a potion against fever. I'm dirking it and giving back the bottle to Archie. He's placing it away and I'm closing my eyes, letting my mind talking to the nymph of the tree. I'm jumping in surprise when I feel nothing. I'm quickly looking at the tree.

''Arch, this tree is dead.'' I'm saying and he's walking a little in front.

''This tree is not the only one dead. All this part of the forest is.'' He's saying and I'm so surprise. He's placing a knee on the ground and sniffing. ''Do you smell what I smell?''

''Yeah, it smell like- Salt! They killed the forest with salt!'' I can't believe it. It's awful.

''Looks like they send war to the nature too. Mind if I cut some trees for a shelter and fire?'' He's asking. Well, habitually, I would say no. I mean, I don't want anyone hurting a nymph.

''Go ahead. The whole forest is dead.'' I'm answering with a faint voice. I'm really tired and my thorax is in fire. Great, not the good moment for catching a cold.

Archie is cutting some trees with his whip and he's starting to make a shelter. I'm smiling with the thought Atlanta would be proud seeing him doing a really good shelter. Well, I think we'll smell salt tonight; Archie is using some leaves and some moss of the ground.

''There! Done.'' Archie is saying, standing back to see his work. He looks really proud.

''Nice work Arch.'' I'm whispering with a tired smile. My eyes are burning. Whoa! He really caught me off guard by taking me in his arms. ''Damn, warn me next time.''

''Sorry.'' He's whispering as he's taking me to the shelter. ''There, just go inside and sleep. If you're cold, warn me.''

''Sure, I will.'' I'm telling him as he helping me to lie on my side. I'm closing my eyes and I'm letting the beginning of the fever knocking me down.

* * *

_Yep, Archie is with black hair. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

It was a weird night. One, I kept smelling salt, which I got the taste more than I smelled it. Two, even with the shelter and the fire, it was a cold night. Three, Theresa was having fever almost all night and she was shaking. I swear, I had her shaking on my back all night and she snored since her nose was blocked because of a cold. Need to say, I didn't sleep that much. At lease, the enemies weren't closer.

Oh, looks like Theresa is waking up with the sounds she's making. She's coughing. No surprise with the cold she's-

''Ark, that's disgusting. Too much salt.'' She's saying and I'm couldn't help my laugh. And I thought she was coughing because of her cold. ''Arch, that's not funny.''

''Sorry. I thought you were coughing because of your cold.'' I'm explaining between my laugh and she's still glaring me. ''Hey, I have that taste too. So, what do you think about walking a little the time we find something to eat or a village?''

''Sure.'' She's answering with a tired smile. After I demolished our shelter, I'm taking her on my back and we're walking to the East.

On our way, we found a river and some fruits. It should help us for now but with Theresa sick, we better found something more nutritious. I'm smiling as I begin to see a village. Finally.

''Theresa. Look, a village.'' I'm saying and she's looking in front.

''Which village do you think is it?'' She's asking and, to be honest, I have absolutely no idea.

''I don't know. Look, there's a man over there. We should ask him.'' I'm proposing and she's nodding. The man was lying on the ground, a towel under him and a hat on his face. I'm really surprise this man is taking a nap in a temperature like this one. It's freaking winter! At lease, he's wearing winter's clothes.

''Excuse us.'' Theresa is saying and the man is raising his hat to look at us.

''And who are you?'' He's asking and I'm looking at Theresa as the same time she's looking at me. We're both looking back at him.

''I'm Archie and this is my friend Theresa. We're looking for a place to take a rest.'' I'm saying and the man is glaring at us.

''Well, not here. I don't trust enemies.'' He's saying and- Wait! Did he really-

''We're not enemies. We're from the Seven Titans.'' I'm saying and thank the gods I warned Theresa about the nickname. The man is looking carefully at us.

''Nice one. You're only- One... two... two. So, it's impossible you're seven.'' I'm literally raising an eyebrow right now. I mean, he totally counted us to know we're two.

''We know. We got separate from our team.'' Theresa is explaining and, I swear, rocks can be smarter than this guy.

''Still not trusting you. You're lying.'' Oh gods. And Theresa is starting to swing a little on my back. I know she's fighting the sleepiness.

''Theresa!'' Oh shit! I knew it was coming to happen, but not that fast. She fall unconscious on my back and I had to turn so fast to keep her falling on the snow.

''She's faking. Still not trusting you.'' He better shut up before I kill him.

''She's not! Someone! Help!'' I'm screaming, hoping someone will hear me. A woman is leaving the man's house faster and she's running to us.

''Oh man! Is she alright?''She's asking as she placed her fingers on her neck.

''Honey, she's faking.'' Oh by Zeus, she's the wife of this idiot?! Thank gods; she looks like she knows what she's doing.

''Bring her inside, in the first room on your right.'' She's ordering me and I'm smiling in relief.

''Thanks.'' I'm saying with gratitude as I'm taking Theresa in my arms. I'm running to the house.

''You stupid idiot! She's better not be dying because of you!'' The woman is screaming to her husband. I don't dare to look, but I know she's hitting him. Poor him.

I'm coming inside and I'm really surprise of the number of children in this house. They're looking at me with curiosity. I'm quickly taking the first room at my right and I'm laying Theresa on the bed. As I'm taking off her cape, the woman is coming inside the room faster.

''Sorry for the wait. My husband is-''

''A real idiot. I saw that.'' I'm finishing her sentence and she's giggling.

''True. Seems she got a cold. Are you really traveling in the snow with her sick?'' She's asking. I know it wasn't a good idea.

''Yeah, but she's not walking. Anyway, we're running away from enemies and we're trying to find our team.'' I'm explaining and she's looking at me with curiosity.

''Your team?'' She's asking and I'm nodding. I'm splitting on my fingers and I'm passing it up to my left ear. Gods, Theresa really placed a lot of ashes on my hair; my fingers are closer to be black. The woman is letting out a muffle scream of surprise. ''You're from the Seven Titans?! Oh dear, why dyeing your hair?''

''The enemies were looking for a man with purple hair. It's quite rare here.'' I'm explaining and she's nodding. ''By the way, sorry for my curiosity but, the children I saw; are they your children?''

''No, the only children I have will be here in six months.'' She's saying with a smile. No need to be a genius to understand.

''Oh, congratulations.'' I'm saying back with a smile as she's looking at Theresa.

''Thanks. You see, we're in war right now. These children lost their parents with the fights. Since we don't have a real orphanage, I decided to place them in my house the time the war ended.''

Wow, I never thought about all the people dying during the fights. All these children losing their parents because of these enemies. It's really hit where it hurt. I'm jumping when I heard a woman screaming in pain. A little girl is opening the door and entering her head.

''Rivelina! Miss Gala is here.'' The young girl is saying and seriously, I'm having one and hundred questions in my head.

''I'm coming. Warn Tanwen I need her here.'' The woman is saying and the girl is nodding before she left. The woman is looking at me with a smile. ''Also, I'm a nurse. Since we don't have big hospital around here, a part of my house is the hospital. Miss Gala is going to have a baby. That's why she was screaming.''

Oh, for the love of- I love kids and, at the limit, babies, but don't talk with me about childbirth. I hate hearing about that and I'm feeling quite uncomfortable when I watch a movie or a TV show with a woman getting birth. I mean, do you ever hear how hard they're screaming? It looks like they're dying.

The woman is leaving the room and- Oh no. Please tell me it's a joke. The pregnant lady is in the next room and she's not quiet. I'm placing a finger in each ear, trying to block any sound. Why the gods are torturing me like that?


	9. Chapter 9

___KandeeQueen: Thank you. You guessed right, English is my second language._

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

Another woman is coming inside and she's giggling when she saw me. I'm sighing.

''No comment, please. I can't hear childbirth, it's too much.'' I'm saying and she's shaking her head with a smile.

''Just tell me what's her problem and go outside to play with the kids. Or, you can always go upstairs with the sick ones telling them stories.'' She proposing and I'm nodding.

I'm quickly explaining her about Theresa's wound and the possibility she's beginning a cold. It didn't take that long, she quickly understands the situation. I'm leaving the room and I'm thinking about what to do.

''Where Rivelina and Tanwen? I sick!'' A little boy is crying as he came downstairs. He's looking around 2 or 3 years old. Poor little guy. I'm going to him and I'm going to his level.

''They're busy with pretty sick people. All you need is to take a nap.'' I'm saying with a soft voice. He looks like he's having fever and I'm remembering all the team took a nap when they had fever.

''I can't! Need story.'' He's crying out and I'm sighing. I'm taking him in my arms and he's looking at me.

''Do you want I tell you a story?'' I'm asking and he's nodding. Good, his cries stopped. Just a little sniffing time to time. He's placing his arms around my shoulders, his head against one of my shoulder. He's really hot. I'm taking him upstairs and he's pointing a door at my left.

''Boy room.'' He's whispering and I'm opening the door. Look like Tanwen was right, the sick ones are upstairs. Three boys of different ages are lying on kind of sleeping bags. They're looking at us when they heard the door.

''Who are you mister?'' One of the boys is asking.

''Just a guy needing a little rest the time my partner feels better.'' I'm saying as I'm laying the little boy on a sleeping bag. ''Also, this little guy told me he needs a story for falling asleep.''

''That's true. He always needs a story to fall asleep.'' Another boy is telling me. I'm noticing one of these boys is looking at me with eyes wide. I keep saying in my head no remark about mothers.

''What? Any problem?'' I'm asking and he's pointing at me.

''You're for Leafter, right? I recognize the cape. It's so far away for here!'' He's saying and I'm realising I still don't know the name of the village.

''I'm not from Leafter. I just helped them a month ago and they gave me the cape as thanks. Say, I forgot to ask. What's the name of this village?'' I'm saying and the boy is looking down.

''Too bad. You don't know the name of this village? Well, your head is in the clouds, which is perfect because we're in Cloudas.'' He's answering me. I'm seriously raising an eyebrow. I got to admit, it's a good one, a really good one but I didn't expect that.

''Cloudas. Great, I'm getting closer.'' I'm whispering and- Whoa! I didn't expect the little one to touch my ankle. Okay, it's more my brace but still, I jumped.

''Metal. Leg is metal.'' The young boy is saying and I'm raising a leg of my pants to show them my brace. One of the boys is shirking in surprise.

''You're from the Seven Titans! We heard from the travellers who you are. Is all your team here?'' The older of the boys is asking, the eyes full of hope. Damn, I never thought we'll have fans. I'm giggling.

''No, just me and my friend Theresa. We got separate from our team.'' I'm explaining and he's looking down.

''Well, care to tell us the story? He wants a story to fall asleep and we want to know what happened.'' One of them is proposing and I got to admit, it's a good idea. Kill two birds with one stone.

I'm telling them the entire story: the capture, the wait in their base, the escape, the fight version censured, Theresa's wound, Rivers, the travel and our arriving. At the end, the little one is asleep and the three others are amaze.

''Whoa. What a story. Is she alright right now?'' One of them is asking and I'm shrugging.

''I don't know for now but she's a fighter. She'll be alright.'' I'm telling them and they're looking relieve.

''Good for her. What are you going to do now?'' The oldest is asking and I'm sighing.

''No idea. It's my friend who can tell if we stay during a long time or not in the same place.'' I'm answering and the three of them are raising an eyebrow.

''But, she's sick. How can she decide what to do? Is she- Oh my, is she the wicca in your team?'' The oldest is asking and I'm nodding.

''Yes, she is. By the way, for sick people, you look pretty fine.'' I'm telling them and the two youngest are blushing. The oldest is giggling.

''Depend what you mean by sick. The little one has fever, which is sickness but the rest of us better stay calm here. Heart problem, asthma and, me, epilepsy.'' The oldest is telling me by pointing his friends.

''Yeah, true. Better stay closer if you have a problem.'' I'm confessing and they're smiling. I'm jumping when we heard a big scream. The boys are sighing in the same time.

''First baby.'' They're saying at the same moment and I'm looking at them, not understanding at all.

''We noticed the ladies coming here for their first childbirth always scream louder than the ones who already do it once.'' One of them is explaining. Guess they right. One of the ladies is coming inside. ''Hello Miss Tanwen. How's the pregnant lady's doing?''

''No idea, I wasn't with her. Mister, your friend is alright but I don't think in her state it's a good idea to move. Also-''

''Is she awake?'' I'm asking, cutting her speech. Guess I wasn't respectful, the boys are gasping in horror.

''Not nice to cut someone speaking. Yes, she is. She said she needs to see you.'' She's answering and I'm getting up.

''Sorry for that. I'll see her then.'' I'm saying and she's nodding, letting me pass. I'm going downstairs and I'm going the faster I can do to the room Theresa is inside. I'm going inside and she's smiling at me.

''Hey Archie. Nice to see you.'' She's saying and I'm smiling.

''Yeah, nice to see you t-'' For heaven sake! I really hope the boys upstairs are right, because if all women react like that, I'll refuse to have children in the future.

''Damn, what's going on?'' Theresa is asking as she's looking at the wall and I'm groaning.

''Childbirth.'' I'm saying between my teeth. I swear, I'm shaking right now. Theresa is giggling as she's looking at me.

''My god, you really hate that. I wonder how you'll react if that happen to Lanta one day.'' She's telling me and I'm shivering just with the mental image.

''Thanks for the mental image.'' I'm telling her and she's laughing. At lease, she seems to be better than this morning. I'm sitting on her bed, next to her. ''So, any vision that tell me we should leave?''

''No, nothing for now. By the way, did you manage to know where we are?'' She's asking as she's trying to replace herself on the bed, still lying.

''Cloudas. We're getting closer Theresa.'' I'm telling her and she's placing a hand on my arm.

''Great. It's a good news. When do you think we should leave?'' She's asking and I'm remembering what Tanwen told me.

''Well, we better stay here for now. If the enemies are coming, we're going to leave, but until now, you must take back your strength. 'kay?'' She's nodding. She looks like she's going to take a nap. I'm yawning and she's giggling.

''Well, did you sleep last night?'' She's asking and I'm shaking my head.

''No, you snored and shook on my back. I didn't sleep that long.'' I'm confessing and she's giving me an apologize smile.

''Sorry. Here, try to sleep. You're way tired than I am.'' She's saying as she's forcing me with one hand to lie down. I got to admit, she's really strong.

''Yeah, okay. I got it. I'll just take a quick nap.'' I'm saying and, I swear, I heard Theresa whispering in my head that won't be a little quick nap. I'm closing my eyes and I let the Sandman taking my mind away.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

I'm waking up with a ray of sun on my eyes. I'm feeling someone next to me and I'm looking next to me. Theresa is sleeping peacefully. I'm rubbing my eyes and I'm getting up. I'm leaving the room and I'm seeing all the children in the kitchen.

''Hi mister. You passed a good night?'' A little girl is asking and- Wait, night? Did I really sleep to tomorrow? Oh my god, I was really tired.

''I think. I was so tired, I didn't realise I fall asleep for that long.'' I'm answering and a boy is pushing a little a chair to show me to sit. I'm sitting on the chair and a woman is giving me a plate. ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome. So, how do you feel to be a purple hair boy again?'' What!? I'm taking faster a lock of my hair and I'm seeing they're back to purple.

''Oh my god, what happened? I had black hair when I fell asleep.'' I'm saying and the lady is giggling.

''I know. I asked your friend if I can wash your hair discretely. I don't want to see my pillows dirty.'' She's explaining and now I understand why I dreamed about me swimming in cold water.

''Ah, ok, I see. I'll dye them again later.'' I'm saying and some of the children are making sad sounds. ''What?''

''Without your purple hair, you look like a normal man. You not anymore the hero. By the way, is that true the rumor about you dating the lady in fire?'' A boy is asking with high curiosity and- Wait, the lady in fire? Oh, he must be talking about Atlanta. With her hair and-

''Yeah, it's true, I'm dating her.'' I'm answering. Damn, kids with their questions. I'm taking a glass of water and started to drink.

''I thought you were dating the girl with you.'' A girl is saying and my water when in the wrong way. I'm coughing the water and I'm taking a breath.

''What?! Me and Theresa? Oh my god. Not in 1000 years. She's a friend, almost a sister.'' I'm saying to the girl and she's lowering her head between her shoulders.

''Sorry, I was just saying. We heard a lot from the travellers.'' She's saying back and I'm sighing.

''I know, they told me.'' I'm saying, pointing at the cellar. They all understand I was talking about the boys upstairs.

''Good morning miss. Need help to walk to the table?'' A little boy is asking and I'm looking behind m- Oh my god. I didn't expect Theresa to walk all alone without a cane. Looks like her back is really bothering her. I'm getting up and I'm going to her. I'm helping her to walk to the table.

''Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?'' The girl is asking and I'm groaning, annoying. Theresa is jumping like someone slapped her.

''What!? I'm not dating him! He's just a friend helping me. It's okay Arch. Thanks.'' She's saying as she sat on the chair. Is that me or her cheeks are a little red? I'm shaking a little my head and I'm sitting back on my chair.

As we were eating, the kids are keeping asking us questions. I swear, a good part of them was pretty personal, to the point than me and Theresa are redder than a tomato.

''Miss, help.'' I'm saying to the woman, hoping she could stop them.

''Kids, leave them alone.'' She's saying to them and they're nodding. Damn, they're really nice but so annoying with their questions.

''So, what are you going to do?'' A boy is asking.

''Staying here the time Theresa take back her strength... unless the enemies are coming.'' I'm saying and I'm jumping when I felt the boy next to me hugging my arm.

''What are they going to do?'' He's asking with fear. I kind of forget I'm in a table full of children.

''Killing us!'' We all jumped when the man enter the room and screamed that. ''They want them so we must give them to the enemies for saving the village!''

''But, if we do that, they'll kill them!'' I'm surprise how smart these kids are. Also, he's right. If we fall in the enemies' hands, they'll kill us and I can't imagine in which way.

''Don't care! They must leave the villa- Ow!'' And a good thanks for his wife. She was passing behind him and she slapped the back of his head.

''Stop it! You're scaring the kids and they're our visitors. More, one of them is wound. Leave them alone.'' She's telling him as she left the room with a glare. He's rubbing the back of his head.

''You sure if I see only one enemy, I'll send them to you two.'' He's telling us as a warning. He's leaving the kitchen and I'm turning my gaze to Theresa. She looks like she's going to faint.

''Do you want to go and lie down?'' I'm asking and she's nodding. I'm helping her to stand up and she's gasping, not moving at all. I know too well that gaze; it's a vision.

''Miss Rivelina! Miss Tanwen! She's not moving at all! Hurry!'' A boy is screaming. Ai, yai, yai. I forgot they never saw Theresa having a vision before. One of the ladies is running to us but I'm stopping her quickly.

''She's fine. Give her a little time.'' I just finish my sentence that Theresa came back with a gasp and lucky I was holding her, she would have fell. She's panting as she's holding her head, sign she got a headache.

''Are you alright?'' She's asking to Theresa and Theresa is nodding.

''Yeah, I'm okay. Arch, I need to talk with you. Right now.'' She telling me and by her gaze, I got pretty quickly she's dead serious. I'm nodding and I'm helping her to go in the bedroom. When he came inside, she left my arms to walk by herself to the bed.

''So, what did you see?'' I'm asking and she's taking her breath.

''We should leave soon. The second the enemies will come in the village, this man will send them here to kill us. Arch, they're closer. I feel it.'' She's telling me and I'm thinking.

''How do you feel right now?'' I'm asking and she's sighing.

''Good but not enough to run from them. You saw how difficult it is for me to just walk right now.'' She's saying and I'm nodding. A thought came in my mind.

''Do you feel the guys closer?'' I'm asking and she's signing to wait a minute. She's closing her eyes and gets concentrate. I'm waiting and she's opening her eyes with a smile. ''So?''

''They're at one day walking. So, if we leave in around one hour and we stop for the night, we should find them tomorrow during the evening.'' That is what I call good news.

''Good. I'll warn our hostesses.'' I'm saying as I'm leaving the room.

''Ask them for ashes and charcoal.'' I heard Theresa telling me and I'm sighing. I really begin to be tired of the black.

* * *

_The thing about the kids asking quite personal questions is based on a true story. You can't imagine how red I was with the questions my cousins were asking to me last summer._


	11. Chapter 11

_KandeeQueen: Thank you. Don't worry, I'm not under pressure._

_Thank you for the comments._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

It was long before the two women were agreeing to let Theresa leave the house. They gave me some tricks if she feels really bad. And, of course, the kids had just too much fun to dye my hair black. Some of them were sad to say goodbye to the purple but, at lease, none of the girls make little braids in my hair.

''So, it's time. Be careful.'' One of the ladies is saying and we're nodding. The kids are giggling. I bet it's because Theresa is on my back and it's look like she's hugging me.

''If my husband wants to tell them your position-''

''Let him do it. I'm afraid if you don't, they'll kill you.'' Theresa is whispering, hoping none of the kids will hear her. The woman is nodding and we're leaving.

I'm walking during some minutes and Theresa's sighing. ''A problem?''

''Yeah, you can say that. I know he's going to do more than telling them where we go.'' She's saying and I got what she means.

''Like, the fact that I dye my hair or you're just not wearing a Leafter's cape?'' I'm asking and she's nodding, her head on my shoulder.

''Yeah, that. So, we must be very careful the next time enemies are closer.'' She's telling me and she's right. The last time they almost got us, we were so lucky they were looking only for purple hair and not other things.

We're walking for a long time. I forgot since it's winter, the sun is getting down earlier. We're stopping at a forest and I'm placing Theresa on the ground, at the base of a tree.

''Looks like the enemies passed here and make a lot of damage.'' Theresa is saying and she's right. They cut a lot of big branches. I'm taking them and I'm coming next to Theresa.

''Do you think your friends will be agree if I built a shelter in the space between them and I use a little of them for that?'' I can't help but giggle at Theresa's face. It's a mix of putting and glare. I'm guessing it's her way to tell me I didn't have to ask.

I'm building the best I can a shelter and I'm helping Theresa to go inside when I finished it. I'm making a fire and, I got to admit, I'm getting better. I can't wait to show that to Odie. I'm getting inside the shelter, next to Theresa.

''So, what about we sleep and after, we continue our walk?'' I'm proposing as we're taking off our capes but Theresa shook her head as we're placing our cape as blankets.

''I need to talk before.'' She's saying and I'm signing her she can. After all, it's something Jay made us all do when we're felling bad. Talking to get out the bad thoughts. ''This man really scare me. We just want to help but he just can't trust us.''

''Well, it's like an animal a person kept beating. When a kind person is coming, it still sees a danger and wants to fight.'' I'm telling her and I'm glad she began to smile.

''Guess you're right. It's hurt me to know we had to leave because of this man.'' She's telling me and I'm feeling sad too. After all, who know how tomorrow will be with her state.

I'm jumping when I heard a branch cracking. I'm talking quickly Theresa in my arms and I'm placing a hand on her mouth.

''Hush, not a sound.'' I'm whispering in her ear and she's nodding but she's also pointing the fire. I'm such an idiot. I forgot about it. I'm taking off my hand of her mouth.

''Arch, what if I told you it's an animal who make that sound?'' Theresa is telling me and I'm falling on the ground with a groan.

''Whatever it was, and no! I don't want to know what it was!'' I'm saying before she could speak. ''It's scare me to death. I thought it was an enemy.''

''Well, I think I'm going to sleep peacefully knowing you're that alert.'' She's telling me as she's lying next to me. ''Good night.''

''Yeah, good night.'' I'm saying between my teeth. Yes, I'm really mad an animal scare me like that.

* * *

Well, finally, it was a good night. Not too cold, Theresa was quiet and no enemy closer. I'm sitting while I'm stretching.

''Good morning.'' I'm hearing Theresa telling me and I'm smiling.

''Good morning. So, I try to find something to eat before we leave?'' I'm asking and she's nodding.

''Yeah, good idea.'' She's answering and she's looking at me. ''Do you want I help you?''

''No, stay here. I won't be long.'' I'm saying and she's nodding. I'm leaving the shelter as I'm placing my cape on.

It took us some minutes to eat some fruits I found in the forest and we left to the East. I really can't wait to see the guys.

''Archie! Behind us!'' Theresa is saying and I'm quickly looking behind us. Oh, it looks like a cart with horses pulling it. I'm stopping to look carefully at it. The man on the cart is stopping the cart closer to us.

''Looks these adorable travellers. So, need to take a break? I'm going to Skyra.'' He's saying and I'm not sure it's a good idea.

''Err, it's too far in the East.'' Theresa is answering and I'm nodding. He's thinking and he's smiling.

''Well, warn me when to stop and I will. I think you need a little break with all the walk in the snow, no?'' He's asking and I'm nodding. The walk, no problem. It's the fact I'm walking in the snow with Theresa on my back.

''Yeah, I could use a break.'' I'm saying and Theresa is raising an eyebrow. I'm not looking at her; I know how she'll look at me. I'm getting us in the cart. I'm a little surprise to see... someone, I have no idea if it is a boy or a girl, sitting in the cart with us.

''Everyone is in? Good. Here we go!'' The man is saying as the cart is starting to move. ''So, what are you doing here anyway?''

''We got separate from our friends. We know around where they are.'' I'm saying and the person next to us is looking at us. I'm not comfortable right now.

''I know you miss.'' Oh, looks like it's a woman by the voice. I wonder how she knows Theresa.

''Do I know you?'' Theresa is asking and the woman is shaking her head.

''No personally but we already met. Remember Fresta?'' Argh! When the gods are going to leave me alone with Fresta?

''Who here don't remember Fresta? I lost my brother-in-law during that fight. Thank god, the Seven Titans were there. If they weren't there, I fear all the village would be dead.'' The man is saying and I bet I'm livid right now. I feel really bad.

''She's one of the Seven Titans. Who's the man with you miss?'' The woman is saying and the man's screaming in surprise.

''If I say he got usually purple hair?'' Theresa is saying and the woman is taking off the hood of her head.

''I see, some dye on his hair to don't be recognize. Cleaver, I didn't recognize him. I'm a little sad all my children were killed during that fight but the brown hair man in your team saved my life just in time. He was fighting closer to you miss.'' I'm closer to throw up, I really am. I'm looking at Theresa.

''Terry? Who was closer to you? Herry or Jay?'' I'm asking and she's thinking.

''Jay. Herry was busy to save people from falling walls.'' She's answering and she's looking at me with worry. ''Err, are you alright? Arch, take a good breath and relax, 'Kay?''

''Relax?! How can I relax? Everyone make me remember this damn fight in Fresta! It's- Whoa! What are you doing?'' I'm asking as Theresa is placing her head on my shoulder and she's hugging me.

''Calm down. I mean it, Arch. Calm down.'' She's telling me, not letting me the time to answer.

''Alright, I'll calm down. Now, get off of me.'' I'm saying as I'm pushing her off of me without touching her wound. She's giggling as she looking around us.

''Sorry, I didn't know it was that hard for you.'' The woman is saying and I'm signing her it's ok. We're passing some minutes, completely in silence. I'm closer to fall asleep.

''Sir, you can stop.'' Theresa is telling him and he's stopping. I jumped when she talked. I'm rubbing my head and I'm getting off the cart. The woman is helping Theresa to get off and I'm taking her on my back.

''Well, good luck to find your team.'' The man is saying before he left. The woman is waving at us with a smile.

''Now, which way Theresa?'' I'm asking with a smile. She's pointing at my left.

''This way.''


End file.
